Dimensional Warp
by Metal Reward
Summary: Namek dosn't blow up...it caves in...Goku gets thrown right into the Marvel universe... Request matchups in reviews, want to see a DBZ character vs a Marvel one? ask
1. Confusion

I do NOT own any rights to these characters. they all belong to their respective owners.

Notes : "Speaking" _"Thinking" **"Telepathy" ---**_(Change in scene)

* * *

^^ Change in worlds

---

A planet waits for it's final destruction. It's fate sealed by a fateful and desperate attack. Lava moves across it's surface, melting more rock and evaporating water to it's touch. The planet would be considered a dead planet, save for it's only two residents. Two super powered beings whos' abilities and strength transcends nearly all others in their own universe, stand toe to toe in a epic battle.

"You stupid Sayain, you honestly think you've won!?"

The incredible physique on tyrant known as Frieza shakes, his whole body racked with aches and bruises. Goku, the Sayain warrior, glares at the tyrant. He shifts his body from a attack stance to standing, catching Frieza off guard. "It's done."

Frieza's eyes shoot open with surprise. "What!? What did you say!?"

Goku remains silent and turns his back to Frieza.

"Do just stand there! say somthing!"

Goku turns his head, he looks over his shoulder at the evil being.

"Your energy has dwindled down so much that your not even a challenge to me anymore. Your done, your pride has been torn to shreds. You have fought against and lost to a fighter that is superior in every way..and to make matters worse he was just a monkey...right?" Goku's smile at the end of his little speech enrages Frieza, but Frieza was too afraid to do anything but look angry and wish for revenge.

"It would be meaningless to fight you now, your too scared and ashamed...live the the shock, keep it bottled up inside you, silently."

Frieza's anger goes even higher, his muscles tense with rage unlike he has ever had before.

Goku exits his Super Sayain form, the legendary form of his race. Goku leaps into the air and slowly flies away. "Good bye Frieza...for your sake...I hope we never meet again...never do evil deeds again...may you live the rest of your life in Peace."

Goku's last coments push Frieza to insanity. "p-p-p-p-Peace!!?....n-n-n-Nonsense!!....I will n-never...N-Never be...."

Frieza raises his right hand over his head, it crackles with energy and a thin purple disk of pure energy appears over his head.

"Defeated!!"

Frieza tosses the disk right into Goku's path. The disk misses Goku by inches, but still manages to cut him slightly on the cheek, blood slowly runs down his cheek, Goku turns, his face full of anger, rage and a hint of pity.

"You truly are a helpless fool!! I gave you one last chance to live...and this is how you repay me!!!?"

Goku's body flares up into his Super Saiyan form. A golden aura warps around his body, his anger expresses through his sonic booming voice. "AHHHHERRRRRRR!!!!"

Freiza's lips curl into a fake smile, even to himself he was afraid of Goku. The Saiyan charged but Frieza throw another energy disk, Goku blasted it away and warped next to Frieza, he threw a right hook into the tyrant's jaw. Frieza got taken off his balance for a moment.

Goku was about to throw another blow but heard nothing but silence. "Huh?" Goku watched as large cracks formed on the ground and the ocean drained through to the core...or what was left of it. The ground began to sink slightly and parts of the ocean floor crumbled in various spots.

"_The planets not going to explode...Its going to collapse in on its self!!"_

Frieza looked up, seeing Goku's attention off him, for a split moment and he capitalized. Goku felt a thin but powerful energy beam Perice his shoulder and he dropped to the floor on one knee. Grabbing his shoulder he grunted. "Ahh....errr...Frieza! " Goku looked up seeing the tyrant grin. "What where you talking about? being superior? who is the on on the floor on their knees? YOU!"

Frieza begins to laugh as if he had killed Goku, but then looks down at the wounded warrior. "I will enjoy this...monkey!" The Alien lord places his right index finger three inches from Goku's face, right above the ridge of his nose. Goku could see the power Frieza was building. "Hahahaha MONKEY!-argh!" Goku nearly impaled Frieza through his gut.

Frieza's face had nearly gone blank, only very faint sounds rolled past his lips, but they did not form words. "a.....o....ur.......haa..." Frieza help his guy, purple blood ran down his neck from his mouth and toppled over in pain. Goku fell down holding his shoulder. "That...was the...last...last bit of my energy...now..."

Goku stopped talking the rumble of the planet Began to grow and the land around the two warriors began to fall down further and further. Goku held his breath, he couldn't breath in space. Goku felt a strong suction. He, Frieza and the rest of the planet began to go at high speeds in a circular motion towards the center of the planet, which had created a warped hole...

* * *

**_"Professor! I'm getting powerful radiation readings just outside the school grounds!"_**

**_"I know Jean, gather Scott and the others."_**

The combined force, known as the X-men in a vastly different realm follow the source of the radiation. They find the focused point, Scott summers known as Cyclops holds a device in his right hand, the sound of static forms from the detection of the radiation. "Professor! I've found the focused area!" Scott had to suddenly shout due to the strong winds starting to form.

"Storm! Do something about this..."

The wind stopped dead. The small group looks around and then a invisible 'portal' opened mere feet from them, blue lighting signaled it's opening. A man was throw out of the portal at Cyclops, who tried to catch him but was knocked down with the force from the man hitting him.

Jean looked at Charles, "Professor what is going on?"

Xavier looked to say but the portal closed and the blue lighting ceased to be.

"I have no idea what that was Jean...check the radiation levels."

Cyclops checked it after pushing the man off with. "He weights a ton!"

Xavier listened to Scott's thoughts.

_"Ok...checking...what? there are none?"_

Charles turned away and looked back at the manor. "This was a close call, but we can't have these 'dimensional warps' this close to the grounds...or any where for that matter..."

Jean looked over the man, he was badly bruised. "Looks like he just got out of a training run with Logan..."

Charles looked at the man, "Take him to the mansion, hey must know what that portal was..."


	2. Answers

I do NOT own any rights to these characters. they all belong to their respective owners.

---

Goku lays in a bedroom, his body rapped in a bundle of bandages and casts. His eyes flutter open for a moment, but then close, he feels the energy of others around him, he hears voices but to him they are the sound of whispers.

"How is he?"

"He will be fine...but I am amazed at his recovery time. When you found him and brought him to me he looked as if he was severely beaten and was on his last leg, ready to die..."

Goku coughed and he felt a gentle hand on his chest.

"Rest, its alright, you hare in a safe place...rest."

Goku turned over and fell back into a deep slumber.

---

Scott summer, Logan, Jean and Charles Xavier gather in the lobby of the mansion. Jean speaks to Xavier, "Professor have any ideas of who our guest is?"

Professor shakes his head, "No, His mind is quite strong...he is resistant to my telepathy...I can't enter his mind unless he allows me too.."

Logan looks stony, Summer apears to be deep in thought.

Storm walks into the small group. "I think he will tell us who he is when he is ready...and able."

Jean looks to her and chuckles, "Oh, defensive are we? I take it you have a liking to the stranger." She chuckled as storm's eyes narrowed and her cheeks showed a Rosy change.

Logan grunted, "How do we know he isn't some kind of threat?"

Xavier smiles, "Logan, I fear your past experiences have made you quite paranoid."

Logan waves him off before walking away, "They haven't made me paranoid at all, just cautious..."

Jean giggles at Logans answer, "Tipical Logan."

Xavier places his index and middle finger from his right hand on his temple and looks slightly shocked, "Our guest is on the move..." Logan hears this not far off and rushes to the bedroom the man was given. He found no one there. "He's gone!"

Logan saw the orange GI the clothes next to the man's bed were also gone. Wolverine made a low growl. Logan saw the window open and climbed out it, he saw the man sitting on the roof. "What are ya' doin up here, bub?"

Goku looked at him, Logan was stunned, his face had no bruises or scratches, no wounds what so ever. "I said what are you doing here?" Logan extended his claws, gaining the attention of the man.  
"I am enjoying the view."

Logan spit down, "No, what are you doing here! around here!?"

Goku shook his head, "Listen...I don't know where here is...I am not from around here.."

Logan growled, "That is sure enough..."

Logan suddenly stopped and looked down, he climbed back down through the window. Jean and Storm came to him after a few moments, the hovered over him and then landed. "I see you are fine now."

---

They took Goku into the underground level of the X-mansion, Xavier hoped to get some answer from him. Goku looked around as he was lead into a room with a large table and was asked to remove his shirt, "Lay down on the table please and stay still." Goku did just that, Charles Xavier placed his hands over Goku's head and tries again to enter his thoughts, but still could not, "How is it that you can repeal my mind from entering yours?"

Goku placed a hand on his chin and had the other hand hold it up, "Well...I have had some training in the art of telepathy with King kai."

Xavier tilted his head, "So you have telepathic powers?"

"No."

"What is your name?"

"Goku."

Charles looked at him rather odd. "Well then what can you do?"

Goku sat up and formed a energy ball in his hand.

Xavier examined it for a moment, So you can manipulate energy." Goku nods, "Yes, I can."

"To what degree?"

"huh?"

"How strong is your power?"

"Oh...well...I kinda...can't show you my full power..."

Xavier smiles, "Oh I think you can..." He pressed a button on his wheelchair "Beast, prep the Danger room."

---

Three hours later...

Xavier's voice is heard over the intercom to goku, "Alright Goku, I am going to place you on a level three training course to test your power..."

Goku raises his hand for a question. "Yes Goku?"

"Umm...is that the hardest level?"

"Hmhmhm, no Goku, this is a beginner's level for our students..."

Goku's eyes drop as he seemed sad, Xavier then added, "Should you prove to meet the challenges then I shall increase the difficulty."

"Yay!"

Xavier turned a dial and placed it on level three. "Alright Goku sixteen metal orbs will fall from above, I want you to hit as many as you possibly can.

Goku nods and the orbs fall from above, Goku fired small energy blasts and destroyed all of them. Xavier smiled and dropped twenty five more, Goku still hit them all. Xavier smiled again, Logan walked from behind him. "Taking well to the new guy, huh?" Xavier chuckled and turned to him, "Logan, you sound like you are jealous, I am just trying to measure the limits to his powers so I can judge what kind of threat, if any he poses, and what to do with him..."

Logan shook his head and walked over to the controls, "Well then stop having him take target lessons and give him a real challenge!" He turned the dial up to level twenty five. "Logan what are you doing!?"

Goku noticed the room get darker and a large robot, not the size of the sentinels of the new world his was in, but still quite large. "Alright!" Goku waited for it to move, It fired it's rail gun at Goku. The Saiyan formed a shield around himself, the bullets bounced off, Goku forced the shield at the large robot and destroyed the rail gun. The robot then looked at the place it's rail gun was and then fired twin lasers out it's eyes. Goku fired twin energy beams out his hands and met with the beams. The impact shook the area. Xavier's eyes widen to the level of power Goku was showing. "Amazing!"

Goku leaps into the air as soon as the large robot stops firing it's lasers. He lands on the robot's shoulder and punches it in the neck, his fist eaisly going through the metal...

---

Jean, Storm, Rogue, Iceman and Nightcrawler look around after the small shake of the mansion, "What was that?"

"I think it came from the danger room! Lets go see!"


	3. Property

I do NOT own any rights to these characters. they all belong to their respective owners.

---

Rushing to the lower levels of the grounds Jean, Storm, Rogue, Iceman and Nightcrawler enter the hidden elevator and head to the underground section of the mansion. Jean pushes in a code on a control panel and the doors close. The group feels the drop of the elevator as it descends lower and lower. "What could have possibly of happened? The professor was down there!" Kurt speaks in his German accent thick due to his worried panic state. The elevator stops nearly halfway down the way to the lowest level. Jean pushes the code in again on the panel, but no such luck. "Are you kidding me? The damn thing broke...must be from the shock wave..."

The elevator door opens slightly, exposing a small area of the next level. Jean used her telekinetic powers and shifted the doors open. Only a small gap was there to let them see into the next level. "Kurt-" Nightcrawler warped with a burst of smoke he was known for and stood looking up into the elevator "Already there. I'll look for Professor Xavier." Kurt jogged away. Jean used her powers again to slowly lower the elevator. The group of four ext the elevator and split up looking for the professor.

--

Near the Danger room...

Wolverine opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but other wise he was fine. "Damn...what the hell happened?" Logan shook his head and tried to rise to his feet but he felt held down. "What the hell...?" Logan turned his head and saw a metal rod had gone through his lower back, right above his hips. "That sucks." Wolverine feels thoughts enter his mind, Xavier's thoughts.

**"Logan, are you alright?"**

**"Yea Professor...you still think he is a good asset to keep around?"**

**"Haha, Asset, a big word for you Logan, yes, I know he needs to lear to control it...he could be a tide turner in the war."**

**"Whatever Charles."**

Logan extended his claws through in between his knuckles, he shifted his tourso just enough for him to cut the rod in two, he was free now. Nightcrawler appeared in front of Logan in a puff of black and purple smoke. "Logan, your alright, what about the professor?" Logan shrugged his shoulder, holding his head as if he had a major head ache.

"I don't know where he is...but I know he is fine, he told me."

Nightcrawler took a breath of relief. "That's great to know...what happened?"

Before Wolverine could even look at Kurt a large piece of the fallen metal ceiling started to move. Logan and Kurt watched as it slowly begin to shift then rise. "Hey guys." Goku lifted the piece of metal above his head with one arm, giving Kurt a open mouth of suprise.

"That has to be six tons at least!"

"Umm..whats a tons?"

Logan ignored Goku's question, "What the hell!? What is hell is wrong with you!!? You could have killed us with that damn power stunt of yours!!" Goku looks at Logan and his child like smile slowly goes away when he looked around seeing all the damage. He looked down, the weight in his hand went down slightly, still over his head.

"I am sorry...I didn't know...I got carried away..."

Logan extended his claws again, "You sure as damn will be!"

"Logan! Stop right now!"

Wolverine turned his head and noticed Jean walk through the nearly destroyed door into the control room, "Logan, he didn't mean to cause all this damage...plus it wouldn't be the first time we had the danger room in a damaged state like this..."

Logan growled. "I know, but Bub here has trashed it far more worse then what happened last time..."

Jean looked at Logan with a glare "Thats enough Logan, leave Goku alone!"

Wolverine slowly retracted his claws. He walked by Jean and whispered "I don't trust him."

---

A half an hour later, Goku had helped them move the heavy rubble out of the danger room, along with Colossus. Goku walked with Xavier around the grounds, "Goku, I'd like to read your mind...if you'll allow me to." Goku looked at Xavier with a blank expression.

"Alright."

Charles closed his eyes but found the block to Goku's mind strong as ever. "Goku, Could you lower the barrier to you mind please?" Goku was not paying attention to Charles, he was playing with a squirrel on the bench. "Goku please."

"Hmm? Oh yea, sorry...hehe."

Goku closed his eyes as well. "Hmm..."

Xavier finally passed his mind into Goku's he witnessed Goku memories and his battles through his life. The Battles with Piccolo, Raddiz, Vegeta, the Ginyu Force, Frieza and his last thoughts of his son Gohan. Charles didn't realize that Goku was in a mediation sitting style and Goku appeared in astral form in front of Xavier's eyes. He let go of Goku's mind and looked at him, still playing with the squirrel. "Goku..."

The Saiyan was fixed on the squirel. Xavier smiled, "Hmm, ahh a old friend."

Xavier traveled over to the main entrance of the ground and came face to face with a frail man, he had light brown hair, his body size was pathetic and his seemed naturally weak. "Charles.

"Bruce."

Charles extended his hand, Bruce went to shake it but the sound of a crash mere feet away took Banner's attention off Charles. "Oh no!" A Humvee had crashed through the gates of the institute and a dozen of foot solders followed, dressed in Cameo holding M-16 point directly at Banner. A duo of Apache Helicopters hovered over head with the most common enemy of Bruce. "Ross."

Ross spoke through a loud speaker "BRUCE BANNER, YOUR BODY IS PROPERTY OF THE US GOVERNMENT! STOP THIS FUTILE RUNNING AND NO ONE WILL BE INJURED IN THIS PLACE OF LEARNING!!"

Xavier shielded his eyes from the sun when a shadow covered him from above. "Ohhh, what is that thing?" Goku was hovering over Xavier three feet above him. "It's shiny!" Ross looked at Goku with narrowed eyes.

"YOU THEIR HOVERING!"

Goku pointed at himself.

"YES YOU, GET AWAY FROM BANNER, HE IS NOT YOUR CONCERN!"

Goku looked from Banner to Ross and seemed confused "Why do you want him? He isn't doing anything wrong?"

Ross looked very upset now "AIM YOUR WEAPONS AT THE MAN HOVERING IN THE AIR!"

Goku looked at the men with the guns and the mini guns on the choppers and his eyes lowered, he knew when he was threatend...

---

Next chapter coming soon.


	4. Ross

I do NOT own any rights to these characters. they all belong to their respective owners.

---

Ross lowered the chopper a little ways. Goku rose higher into the air. The General of the military put the mic he had down and shook his head. "Don't do it boy, don't try and fight the United States Army..." Goku looked annoyed, and he wasn't about to let a innocent man get bullied or hurt on his watch.

"Leave."

Bruce's eye brows shifted to a look of fear for Goku but also confusion for him standing up for Banner. "Don't be stupid! They will blow you out of the sky!"

Ross was about too issue the comand to open fire on Goku but words came to his mind, Xavier's words.

**"General I implore you, pull back, this man if far more powerful then the Hulk, I can tell you this, This man is more POWERFUL then the Hulk is!"**

Ross' face began to sweat when Xavier's mind showed him the images of Goku's life, and he began to look like a crazed scared man he pulled at his headset and spoke to the group of solders. "Alpha team! fire the nets! not at Banner! at the new target, the man in the air!"

Two soldiers ran up a distance and positioned a cannon and fired a net connected to a thick cable. The net covered Goku, who didn't even attempt to move or seem to acknowledge the net's existence. The two men pulled on a lever and tried to 'reel' Goku in, but the motor in the cannon began to smoke. "Err, it's not working!"

Goku simply lifted his right arm and grabbed the metal net and ripped it off himself like it was paper. Ross seemed to not care, he pushed a button on the dashboard of the chopper and a large claw flew out from a cannon on the side of the chopper catching Goku in it's grasp. "Ha! Lets see you get out of this! That claws complete Adamantium!"

Goku felt the pressure of the claw holding him with enough pressure that he felt he needed to struggle a bit. "Arggghhhh..."

Ross' smile went away when Goku closed his eyes and a blue fiery aura came over his body. Goku opened his eyes and his voice was low but then it started to grow. "Errrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" Goku's body crackled with his world's energy, his arms began to push the claw apart, his hands pry it away and Goku slips out.

"Open fire!!"

The group of armed men as hesitant to fire on Goku who had shown immense power. "Fire god damn it!!"

The men fired their weapons, the bullets flew towards Goku and many just bounced off and just fell to the ground, a few ricocheted off Goku's body and flew in different directions. Ross' eyes darted around, he was crazed for the power of the Hulk, but this man's unusual power had him more crazed over Goku. "Fire! Fire at will!"

Goku's eyes never left the general, but below Goku Bruce Banner had his leg caught in the ricochet, his upper right leg had two bullet holes right though his femur. Bruce's pain and adrenaline level went through the roof. Banner's body begain to grow and change shape. Banner was becoming the Hulk.

Xavier tryed casting his mind into Banner's to try and calm the beast inside him, but the rage was to intense. Xavier tryed to apeal to Bruce verbaly, "Bruce, stop! Control yourself!"

Banners body became far more bigger and stronger then it ever could be, his hair and skin turned a dark shade of green. His eyes were emerald in color and his voice became scruff and deeper, full of rage. This had gotten Ross' attention away from Goku, "This Hulk is lose! He's changed!"

Goku stopped his stare down with the General and turned around, his eyes widened. Ross' lips curled into a smirk. "Maybe they both will fight each other..."

Goku back away, not from fear, or intimidation but to get a better look at the Hulk. "Oh...your strong! Yes! hehe!" Goku didn't sense a lot of energy from Hulk but he knew he was powerful. "You want to fight me? You do don't you??" Goku's eyes slightly glazed over from the though of battling such a powerful monster. Goku felt like a child getting his wish at christmas time. Goku was disappointed when the Hulk just jumped over him like he wasn't even there, "Hey, what gives?"

The Hulk leaped through the air and landed on Ross' chopper and looked into the cockpit, when he saw Ross he roared and reared his fist back. Xavier shouted out "No! I'll kill him!" Goku phases out then back in next to the Hulk, The Saiyan grabs the Hulk by his forearm, trying to pull the Hulk away, but the Hulk would not budge. Goku flared his aura up and slightly moved the hulk. That is when the yelling began, Goku's voice grew much louder then before, He pulled the hulk away and threw him to the ground.

Not one to be over powered, The Hulk landed on the ground and leaped back up and face face to face With Goku. The large monster opened it's huge hands and pulled it's arms back, Goku knew what was going to happen and went down slightly, his head barley misses the Hulk's attempt to smash his head between his hands. However, Goku was not ready for what was to happen after the blow, a powerful shock wave occurred immediately after the blow missed, sending the Saiyan plummeting to the floor, his head impaled the ground like a Olympic javelin.

Hulk droped to the ground quickly and went after Goku, who was still trying to pull his head out of the dirt. Goku felt the large fists of the Hulk plow into his side, Goku's body was being thrown like a rag doll, but his head stuck in the ground kept him from truly going any where. "ARGH!! HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN!!!" Hulk began to kick into Goku's side, Xavier feared the worst for Goku.

"Goku is strong...mabye stronger the the Hulk...but he was caught off guard...no one can handle the Hulk when he is like this..."

The Hulk felt his foot caught by Goku's hand and it was stuck, The Hulk couldn't understand why, or how Goku could have any power left...


	5. Struggle

I do NOT own any rights to these characters. they all belong to their respective owners.

---

Goku's upper body stuck into the ground from the force of the Hulk's gamma clap, damaging most of the grounds of the X-mansion as well. Hulk's whole boy was trembling from the rage of the wounds to Banner's leg had inflicted on him. Hulk had a deep low growl stuck in his throat when he placed his eyes on Ross.

"Grrrrrrr, Hulk Smash Ross!"

Hulk's right foot crashed into the ground with a thunderous stomp. The ground under the hulk cracked and ruptured. The large brute dug his fingers deep into the ground lifting a large bolder over his head about to toss it at Ross who was inside his chopper. Suddenly the ground began to slightly shake, All eyes, especially the Hulk's eyes, which had become a light shade of red with anger, shifted to Goku. The warrior had gotten up out of the ground and his upper body was covered in shredded clothes. Goku was in a forward punch karate motion.

Hulk threw the large mass of earth in his hands at the martial arts warrior, Goku's right fist met the boulder right as it came into range. The sound of Goku's fist hitting the massive mount of dirt shook the ground lightly, like a light vibration. Xavier, who had the X-men at his side looked on in astonishment.

"My word he isn't even using a fraction of his power and he is able to stand up to the Hulk in this manner...?"

Steam rose off Goku's extended fist and his lips curled into a sly smile.

"Ahhh, that was a good one, give me another good shot!"

Goku's words enraged the Hulk causing him to charge in blind fury. The Saiyan warrior's eyes allowed him to see the Hulk move at a slower rate, he examined the Hulk moving in a much much slower stride and he took advantage of this. The Hulk raised one of his gigantic fists over his head and brought it down straight at Goku. The blow sent a bunch of dust and dirt into the air around the Hulk.

Xavier felt a shiver down his spine for a moment, he couldn't sense Goku's mind for a moment. The dust and dirt faded quickly and Goku was gone out of sight like the Hulk's blow sent him into the ground. This confused the large powerhouse. "Hulk smashed funny hair man?"

Goku was floating above the mansion a few hundred feet in the air.

_"Wooo....that was a strong blow...had that hit me fully...." _

Goku felt the tip of the top of his forehead and felt a little blood run down it, he had phased out in time but was nicked a bit with the Hulk's nuckle of his pinkie. Goku closed his eyes.

_"I have to fight this beast without the other's at risk.....Proffesor? wheres the nearest diserted area?"_

_"Canada....a few hundred miles north west of here."_

The Hulk felt a set of arms around his throat and his feet lift off the ground. Goku's aura flared up around him and he jetted as fast as he could in the direction Xavier had given him. It took the Hulk a few moments to realize with was taking place. He looked down at the ground seeing it zip by quickly then he looked up and noticed Goku holding him.

Goku got uppercut in the jaw cutting his grip loose.

Hulk grabbed Goku by his neck and reared his fist back to hit Goku again. The Saiyan beat Hulk to the punch quite literally. In a smooth motion Goku's fist plowed into the Hulk's cheek bone right blow his eye. The impact cracked the bone making the Hulk's grip on Goku's neck come loose. The Hulk roared in pain from his cracked cheek bone as he started to fall.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!"

Goku pulled his left leg back and then kicked the Hulk square in the face launching him in a fast paced flight further towards Canada....

---

In the Other world....

"Goku! Goku!!"

The one that trained Goku, King Kai looked around at the checkout station expecting Goku to be in the afterlife from his fight with Frieza. The Kai of the west looked around and then tried the connect to his mind.

_"Goku!! Goku!!!"_

King Kai's mind went to the ruins of the the former planet Namek.

"Huuu....it's become a black hole....to another dimension!!!?"

King Kai went the next closed mind that was close to Goku.

"Gohan! Can you hear me? This is king Kai calling!"

Gohan, Goku's son, looked into the sky, he was standing at the Capsule corps building. Bulma, a Family friend of Goku's, stood next to a set of orbs that had a number of stars ranging from one to seven and they glowed.

"ETERNAL DRAGON RISE AND GRANT US OUR THREE WISHES!!!!"

Gohan looked up into the sky.

"Yea King Kai! Is my Dad alright?"

"I don't know kid, Namek didn't explode! It caved in on it's self. I am not sure but I think it made a worm hole and sent Goku into a different dimension..."

---

After a few minutes and the occasional scuffle, Goku had gotten the Hulk into a deserted area. The monster roared and charged at Goku, they both stood on a forrest covered mountain range. Goku took a martial art's stance and met the Hulk blow for blow, He dodged them easily and landed as many blows as the Hulk threw. Goku then got careless, caught in his joy for the battle, The Hulk grabbed his hands and lifted him up. Goku pulled himself back to the floor and entered a test of strength with the strongest creature on that planet.

Goku felt the power of the Hulk in full at this moment, his arms struggled and shook from the pressure and he was slowly losing ground.

"ERR, KAIO KEN TIMES TEN!!!"

Goku's body warped in a red aura, his power had increased ten fold and he stopped moving, but was still visually struggling to match power with this beast...


	6. Amazing feat

I do NOT own any rights to these characters. they all belong to their respective owners.

---

Goku felt his hands start becoming crushed in the much larger hands of the Hulk. The Saiyan had to lean forward and push with all his current might to keep the Hulk from advancing any further. Goku tried summoning more power but his mind had to focus on the Hulk, _"This guy is stronger then Frieza..."_

Hulk had both of Goku's hands in his own, trying to push Goku back but he couldn't. Goku found enough leverage to keep himself in one spot. Goku jumped back quickly and the Hulk lunged forward, but was caught in the face with both of Goku's feet as Goku had swung his body backwards and landed his feet in a drop kicking motion.

The blow barley fazed the Hulk, who had let go of one of Goku's hands and wrapped one arm completely around Goku's body and squeezed powerfuly on Goku's rib area. Hearing the sound of his ribs begin to brake Goku fired a energy blast into the Hulk's chest and left a burn mark there. Hulk slightly lifted Goku up and then drove his head into the ground in a pile driver type way. Goku was then lifted from the floor and Hulk leaped into the air and threw his funny haired enemy into the ground with all his might.

meeting the ground Goku felt pain all over his body, the impact did not take him out but he knew the Hulk was, physically, much more stronger then he was at the moment. The Hulk landed a small ways from Goku and roared, a sign to Goku that he was never going to stop or quit. "hehehe...looks like I'm gonna have to do it..."

Goku motioned for the Hulk to come at him, which did exactly what it was meant to do. Charging with the same rage that brought him out of Bruce's mind, the Hulk grabbed Goku's GI and raised a fist over his head, "HULK SMASH!!"

Goku raised both hands, palms open towards his own face and shouted himself, "SOLAR FLARE!!!"

The light was so intense to the Hulk that he ripped a part off Goku's GI and placed his hands over his eyes and roared in anger as well as pain. "ARGOOO!!!"

Goku took this time and fled to the sky and took a small breather. After the light begain to die down Goku knew the Hulk had about twenty more seconds until he was fully recovered from Goku's trick. "Ok...I need to act fast..."

Goku saw a strange flying aircraft coming in his direction, he then felt a mind touch his own.

_"Goku! Goku, are you there? This is Charles Xavier!"_

_"Stay back! I'll handle this monster!"_

_"Goku I understand your will to protect life, but this monster is too much for you to handle right now!"_

Goku shut his mind from Xavier and landed a few hundred yards from the Hulk.

Not seeing the X-Jet land on a higher plateau, Goku cupped both hands and twisted his upper body and slightly stepped back with his right foot, Goku's aura flared up again, only this time his energy output was cracking and chaking the ground around him. Small bits of the dryed earth had floated up after braking off the ground. "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!!"

A red fire like aura had engulfed Goku's body, his whole body was crimson red and a strong flow of energy pushed from his body like a strong wind going in every direction. The Hulk had regained his senses and looked around for Goku but saw the X-jet and the X-men start to come out, Goku shouted, "Hey!"

The Hulk looked over at Goku and bared his teeth, he charged and roared not noticing the effects of Goku's body. With Every step the Hulk made Goku's energy flow incresed in power and then Goku begain chanting a phrase.

"KaaaaaaaaaaaaMeeeeeeeeeeHaaaaaaaaaMeeeeeeeeee...."

The Hulk was less then a hundred feet from Goku and raised his fists at Goku in mid charge.

Cyclops, Wolverine, Iceman, Jean Grey and Charles Xavier had come out of the jet and watched as a blue orb of energy had formed in Goku's palms, Xavier looked astonished, "I saw this in his mind...but to witness it in person...there could be no end to his power..."

Goku lunged his hands forward and a gigantic beam of energy rolled out of his palms, "HAAA!!!!!!!"

The beam had enough power to easily knock the Hulk away, the blue energy engulfed the Gamma beast and the outline of the Hulk's body was seen being carried in the blueish white beam. The Kamehameha wave landed in the distant horizon and a gigantic explosion happened after the very moment of impact. Cyclops' mouth was slightly open even after a few minutes after everything had happened.

Every member of the X-men stood still, amazed at what they had just seen, Xavier looked frightened but also intrigued at Goku. Wolverine looked like he had just got slapped, Iceman's mouth was wide open, Jean looked like she just got flashed by storm and Scott's mouth was slightly trebling. Wolverine was the first the regain his composure, "Well scott...looks like you Optic blast doesn't have shit on this guy..."

Goku stood in his pose and then stood straight he looked serious for a second then he lightly chuckled and fell on his back...


	7. Deception

I do NOT own any rights to these characters. they all belong to their respective owners.

---

Goku tried smiling, most of his power was gone. Jean Grey used her powers to lift everyone into the air and slowly descend to get Goku, who was in really bad shape, but he was happy because his Saiyan heritage was what made him love big battles and that's what he just had, a big battle. Wolverine and Cyclops lifted Goku up on their shoulders and felt Goku shake when they did it from the pain his body was in. Xavier sat in his chair as they brought Goku back to the jet.

"This is astounding...he did not use his full power against the Hulk but he still managed to defeat him. I can only think there are but a few people...entities in this universe that could match this...man...in power."

Jean spoke to Xavier with her mind, _"Professor I think you are giving this man too much hype."_

_"Jean, how could you of all people say that? you witnessed first hand what this man has done."_

_"Yes I have, but power is not everything."_

_"....You are more wise then you appear Jean."_

Logan saw Xavier in deep thought as they were coming towards the X-Jet with Goku on his shoulder. "You think too much Charles." This brought Xavier out of his own little mind and made him slightly chuckle and as they all entered the X-jet a shadow of a air ship appeared over the craft. Storm looked out the window and saw a insignia, "Shield!"

Goku slowly raised his head up seeing various agents of the SHIELD agency slide down on ropes. The agents had the last of the "Cure" darts left in their guns, this made the X-men virtually powerless if they did anything aggressive. The last of the agents that roped down from the craft was a man with a eye patch and looked battle worn, Nick Fury. Xavier looked surprised that Fury was there and nodded when Fury approached him.

"Xavier."

"Fury."

"My men and I witnessed your new friend's scuffle with the Hulk, and I am quite concerned..."

Xavier waited for more from Fury but it never came, "Concern over what Fury?"

"I am concerned over the well being of our national security, this being you have is clearly not a mutant and has powers the no planet could withstand."

Goku slowly looked at Nick Fury and lightly groaned. Fury sighed and said "....I'll offer to have the best doctors we have to look over his wounds..." Xavier looked like he was going to refuse Fury's offer but he turned and looked at Goku and seemed to change his mind and nodded, Fury's agents moved towards Goku and moved him over to a lowered platform. Goku turned and looked at the X-men he tried to smile and saw them as new friends.

As Goku borded the air craft he passed out, but not before feeling a small sharp sting on the back of his neck, then everything went dark.

--

Wolverine sniffed the air and his eyes went wide, "Wait a minute...something doesn't smell right..." Cyclops commented, "Mabye it's cooked Hulk?"

"No genius, I smell...I don't know...somthing is not right is all...."

Xavier motioned for them to enter the Jet and go back home for the time being...

--

Goku's eyes flutter open for a quick moment and see a blue skinned woman and a old man with a red helmet on his head with a cape across his shoulders.

"Mystique, how did you pull it off when they had Wolverine with them?"

The blue woman was lightly rubbing her hands across the Saiyan's rock hard chiseled chest, "I used a temporary chloroform that blocks even his senses from detecting me." Magneto smiled at her sudden affection for the beaten man.

"Is it love at first sight my dear?"

"It just might be...can't say the hair is in style though..."

Magneto watched as Mystique nearly was on the verge of violating Goku with her eyes and hands. "Now my dear, when we are done with what we have planned for him you may have your fun." The woman frowned lightly but then placed a kiss on Goku's unconscious lips and they jet far west.

--

In Goku's world his son and King Kai had devised a plan to gather the Dragon balls and wish Goku back into their dimension....

"King Kai, are you sure My dad is else ware? Because I don't feel like he is gone, are you sure he isn't in Other World with you?"

The short but stout bug looking King Kai paced back and forth on his little planet, "I am sure of it Gohan, I witnessed the planet Namek collapsed in on itself and energy was being pulled towards the core which formed a black hole of sorts...It more then likely threw Goku into another dimension..."

Gohan went silent for a minute, this made King Kai ponder if he lost Gohan or the boy did not wish to speak anymore. King Kai sighed and was about to go back to his own business but Gohan returned to the conversation. "King Kai...Bulma's Dragon Radar is on the fritz, without it our search for the Dragon balls could take several weeks..."

King Kai chuckled at Gohan's seemingly hopless senario, "My boy, with my telepathy I can see all over the earth, I can help you narrow down to but a few days, you'll have the Dragoballs together soon enough."

Gohan's face lit up with joy, "Thank you King Kai!"

--

Heading into the upper atmosphere Magento and the others, along with the injured and drained Goku, make way towards Magneto's base of operations, Asteroid M. Mystique held Goku's limp body in her arms as they docked the craft and a man with pale skin with a red diamond like dot on his forehead approached the air craft.

Magneto had Goku held in shackles and used his powers to move Goku with his magnetism powers.

"Ahh, Mister Sinister, your detections were correct affter all."

"But of Course Eric, but of course. This man has given off such a powerful energy reading that it tipped the scales when my sights were on the other side of the globe."

Magneto watched as Goku was taken deep into the compound, Sinister noticed Mystiques' sudden annoyance, "What bothers you Mystique?" The woman ignored Sinister and followed in Goku direction.

Magneto lightly chuckled, "She has shown a quick fondness for this...new one we have found."

Sinister smiled and said "This man could be the next step in my experiments...Apocalypse should not find out about this man..if his and this new man's DNA would ever be combined...I think not even Galactus could stand up to this new power.."

Magneto walked away while waving at Sinister, "You are the Genetic scientist, just show me what kind of level mutant this man is..."

--

Next chapter will be up soon. I know Mystique is out of character, but I did so for a reson...


	8. Jail brake

I do NOT own any rights to these characters. they all belong to their respective owners.

---

His eyes fluttering open, Goku looked around, his head hurt incredibly bad. "Ohh man...what happened?" feeling his hands, neck legs and feet bound with incredible force which made him slightly angry. Goku struggled but could not find the strength to brake the objects that bound him. A strong hand clamped around Goku's skull and forced him to face a man with a strange helmet on, his face exposed. "Hello friend, I am Eric Lehnsher, also know as Magneto. maybe you've heard of me?"

Goku just looked up at him with a look of helplessness, but remained silent. Magneto look at Juggernaut and nodded, making the large man plow his fist into Goku's gut. Magneto let go of the shackles for a few moments, letting Goku's body hit the ground, holding his stomach. "Urgggg..." Goku coughed up a bit of blood and placed his hands on his gut and groaned out.

Juggernaut laughed and raised his foot above Goku's head, "Stop, Cain." Magneto's voice acted like a voice code to the Juggernaut, making him stop in his actions. The aged mutant was pleased at Juggernaut's obedience and stood straight in front of the Saiyan. "Now, my good man, are you in the mood to talk?" Goku's eyes just looked up at Magneto, his arms struggled with the shackles that Magento controlled. This borught a small smile to Eric's face. "Ahh, I see you posses some superhuman strength, at least enough to hold back the Hulk."

Goku was confused, "What...?"

"Oh, did you not know that we were watching you? now come my boy, you should not be so naive..."

Magneto turned his head, looking at the approaching Sinister. "Ahh...well my boy it's time to learn what your DNA has to offer us." Flipping a one eighty turn, Magneto slowly walked away from Goku, but the Saiyan followed, being pulled by the magnetic powers of Magneto. "I must say, young man, you displayed a power that is rare, the Hulk is by no means a force that even I would wish to have a conflict with."

Sinister pulled out a syringe, quite thicker then a normal one. "Now...this will sting quite a lot..." Goku looked up with half closed eyes then they shot open, "Ahh!! A NEEDLE!!!? NOOO WAY!!!!! Goku was struggling with the magnetic power that Magneto was using to hold him down. "Even weaken, he fights with much power!"

"Sinister, now.'"

The genetically augmented plunged the syringe in between Goku's neck and shoulder, where the two meet. The pain surged up in Goku's mind, his body weakened from his battle with the Hulk, making him tender to common pain. "AHHHRG!!"

Mystique lightly giggled at Goku's childish fear, but then stopped as soon as the large needle was plunged into Goku's neck. The syringe sucked out Goku's blood, a small amount was taken, but it seemed like a lot was taken because the way Goku acted, like he was about to pass out. Juggernaut looked disgusted, "....And this man fought the Hulk and lived....pathetic."

Magneto released Goku's bonds from his power and let the Saiyan lay on the floor, worn out. Juggernaut placed his hands around Goku's arms and lifted the Saiyan into the air and looked towards Magneto, who had joined Sinister on his way back to the laboratory. "What should I do-" Magneto threw a hand up, stopping Juggernaut in mid-sentence.

"Throw him back in the holding cell, place the adamantium bonds around, should our friend's strength return..."

Grunting at the simple order, Juggernaut did as he was told. Taking Goku down to the holding cell's area of his captor's base, Juggernaut threw Goku into a holding cell, and grabbed the shackles made of the unbreakable that was adamantium. "This guy.....I swear he dose not look like he could handle the Hulk...I've fought the Hulk, he could not go down so easy as they said he did..."

Mystique slowly strutted into the room and tapped Juggernaut on the shoulder, "Oh he is...and he did, believe it Cain. I handled that big green bastard more easily then you did..."

Goku sat up and opend his eyes lightly and looked around, "Where am...where am I?" All he saw was a large man with a red type of suit and a dome shaped helmet, then a naked blue skinned woman that winked at him. "About time to are fully awake..." Goku tryed to get up and did so with a little effort. "Hmmmm...." Goku's belly growled quite loudly, making Juggernaut stare and Mystique lightly giggle. "Hungry?"

Goku nodded and sat down, looking at the so called shackles on his wrists and feet. "What are these?"

"They are to keep you from running away..."

Goku found this funny, "Hehehe....how?" Goku raised the shackles up, "There are no chains..."

Goku giggled as Juggernaut walked away, calling him clown. "Hey...has be been talking to Vegeta?"

--

Magneto and Sinister looked over the data as Mister Sinister place the DNA into the computer and let it read over the data. "It will take three minutes to analyze the data."

"He has displayed super human strength, enough to match the Hulk, able to fly....energy projection, the likes which I have never seen until now...taken blows from the hulk, and lived and yet...he seems to hold a unearthly power far greater then what we have seen..."

The computer beeped and the two looked over the data, both their eyes opened wide...

--

Goku was allowed to leave his cell with Mystique and Juggernaut next to him at all times, Goku's first place he visited was the kitchen, both his escorts jaws dropped as Goku consumed bowel after bowel and plate after plate of food. Goku had eaten thirty four bowels of noodles and seven teen plates of hamburgers, hot dogs and steaks. "This....is.....impossible."

Juggernaut looked the most shocked, "This...little man...at more....then....then me..." Goku finished with his last bowel and smiled, "Ahh...good stuff."

A loud siren started to ring near Goku, the hanger bay doors started to open, a loud voice came from the loud speakers, "Fresh supplies in coming, clear the hanger bay. This was Goku's chance he though, he looked around, then spotted his get-a-way.

Taking flight, Goku was half way to the exit within seconds. Goku smelt fresh air, but it was not meant to be, Goku's shackles were keeping him in his place, "What!?"

Magneto walked into view with Mister Sinister in tow. "My boy...you are far to valuable to let you lose like this." Goku struggled, but the magnetic power of Magneto was to strong, so he stepped up his power, "HURRRRRAAAAAAA!"

A blue aura warped around Goku's body, his hands and feet moved with great effort, making Magneto strain to keep him at bay. "Cain! get him!!"

Goku lowered down to the ground and struggled, but he got in his fighting position as Juggernaut charged towards him...


	9. Nothing works on him

I do NOT own any rights to these characters. they all belong to their respective owners.

Goku paused for a moment as the ground shook around him from the Juggernaut's charge, "Whoa he's a big boy!" Goku's statement caused the Juggernaut to become more annoyed with his smaller adversary. The Sayain warrior had gone toe-to-toe with his universe's most powerful entity and came out alive, that would be the same case here, he knew how powerful the Juggernaut was, so Goku was going to go all out to get free.

"HERRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Goku's voice bellowed across the air and his energy shot out, shaking the ground. Magneto's hold on Goku was straining, the Sayain's power and energy was messing with the magnetic field around the base. "Cain! stop this _thing_!" The blue aura around Goku started to change colors as his voice grew louder. Goku's energy level spiked and he blasted a crater in the ground and floated above the gap in the ground.

The Juggernaut started to charge Goku, who had stopped screaming, his body covered in the same red aura that was present with the Hulk, only deeper in color. Goku phased out of sight, making Cain stop in his tracks, "Where did he go!?"

_*tap,tap,tap*_

Cain looked down and say the smaller man looking up at him. "Here big fella."

The large right fist of the Juggernaut raised above his head and crashed down, but Goku slid to the side and smiled making the Juggernaut use his left fist to attack Goku. The left fist was met with a energy blast that knocked Cain in the air, flipping around. Magneto used his powers to slowly lower Juggernaut, but was barley able to do so with Goku messing with the earth's field. The Juggernaut stopped in the air but after a second fell again and landed on his head.

Goku's dash was quick and clean, it propelled him across the ground without his feet touching the floor. Goku looked as if he were flying, and in truth he was using a bit of his energy to keep him steady. Quicksilver was in Goku's path and was quite faster then Goku was thinking he would be. The speed mutant ran at top speed, getting to Goku in no time. Many kicks and punches slid off Goku's face, not effecting him. The Sayan warrior stopped and just for amusement, blocked the blows, making his quickness and super speed known.

After a minute or so of blocking Quicksilver's blows, Goku thrusted his palm into the man's chin, easily knocking him out and into the nearest wall. Goku turned his attention to his captors, Magneto and Mister Sinister. "Let me go, I don't want to hurt anyone!" Alarge figure, similar to Juggernaurt lumbered from behind Magneto and Sinister. "Blob!"

Blob, the 'unmovable' as he liked referring to himself, had a large chicken in his hand, eating the whole thing. "Whats with the alarm?" Magneto pointed towards Goku, "Stop him Blob!" Being a large man, Blob was arrogant and ignorant in this matter. "Me? seriously? He's not--"

Goku had powered up a energy ball and threw it at Blob and blasted him into the wall, half his hair burned off. Goku looked back at Magneto, "Let me go!!"

His aura started back up again, Goku squatted and began to yell again, this time the ground was shaking and pieces of the metal ground broke off and floated up into the air. Two strong hands clasped around Goku's shoulders and lifted him into the air, Juggernaut had recovered, Goku tried countering by grabbing the fingers and the two started to grapple. Goku was facing away from his man handler, and tried to blast at his feet, but his arms were bound in Juggernaut's hands.

"Your not strong enough to get away from me!!"

Being held fast, Goku crossed his arms with his palms facing in opposite directions and fire a energy blast, clipping Juggernaut's hands and forcing him to release his captive. Cain looked at the sides of his enormous hands and found two similar burn marks as well as small chunks missing in the same area. Rage over came the Juggernaut and he raised both hands above his head and was about to crash them down when Goku leaped up and delivered a powerful uppercut into Cain's helmet knocking him into the air.

The blow was so strong it shook the area of the base, knocking Magneto and Sinister to their knees. "How strong is that man!!?" Sinister lifted one of his hands and fired a energy blast similar to Goku's but not as powerful. The energy raced towards the Saiyan who's eyes darted to the sides and he leaped up. Swinging his leg around, Goku knocked the blast way with a reverse roundhouse kick. The energy had created a small hole in the wall where it had been knocked away.

"Dose nothing work on this man!?"

Goku noticed the hole and fired his own energy into it, making it larger, he could see the sky. "There's a way out!" Taking flight, the Saiyan made his way out of the base, "That was too easy..." unbeknown to Goku, Magneto had activated one sentinel he had in his possession. The massive machine that had hunted the Mutants of this world was now fixed on a new target.

Flying at a fairly high speed, Goku felt that he was still being followed. Turning his attention to over his shoulder, Goku saw a gigantic man of metal with something coming up through his shoulders, missiles and a set of Gatling guns. Flaring up his aura, Goku's back was to the ground and his front was to the sky, he pulled a 180 degree arch turn and flew to meet this new enemy.

The missile pod fired three cluster bomb and the Gatling guns fired a stinging barrage of bullets that bounced off Goku's flesh. The bombs exploded feet in front of Goku, causing extreme external damage to Goku's clothes and that was about the extend of the damage. The sentinel's target floated nearly forty feet away from it's calculations. Goku's aura was slightly erupting the sentinel's tracking and aiming systems, the Gatling guns fired around Goku then at him occasionally.

Goku floated their studying his new foe, something he found he should do in this new worlds. He blocked the pelting bullets and clusters from the bombs that cause great damage to the ground below, lucky it was a desert and not a valley full of life. The aura around his body started to die down when he sensed no energy from this being, causing the tracking and aiming systems to become restored.

A whip-like cord shot out of the Sentinel's hand, wrapping around Goku's leg, a strong current of electricity shot up to Goku's leg, causing some mid level pain. "AHHH!" Goku brought up his free leg and axe kicked the cord freeing himself from the pain and darted straight towards the machine. Lasers shot out it's eyes, Goku shot his own energy beams, overpowering the beams and making a small explosion in the air, smoke blocked it's tracking systems slightly again. Phasing out, Goku appears near it's legs and kicked at them greatly denting them, then appeared at it's chest, plowing his fist into it and ripping some circuits out.

It's hands closed around the Saiyan, trying to trap him, but could not hold the massive energy Goku released. Goku had his hands raised over his head, balled into fists and a strong blast of invisible energy knocked it's hands away from him. Taking this opening, Goku threw all his strength into col-cocking the Sentinel on the top of it's head, with his hands together, fingers interlocked, the force of the blow threw the sentinel plummeting to the ground below.

ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!

Those there the words appearing inside the system of the Sentinel, the force of the blow from Goku had destroyed much of it's matrix and computer. The head was cracked straight down the middle and the top of it's head was crushed in. Goku placed his hands over his head and then fired a energy volley onto the Sentinel's body, effectively destroying it.

unknown to Goku, the Sentinel's camera system was active, letting Magento and Sinister witness this event and save it, "Eric, this is incredible data...we know what he can do with this blood sample...we can replicate this power!"

Magneto nodded and pushed a button to have himself heard over the loud speaker. "Attention! We are going to retrieve this man that just escaped! capture him at all costs!"

Far off in the vastness of the universe a being sensed a energy signal from earth...

"THE PLANET I HAVE YET TO DEVOUR..."


	10. Round 2 part1

I do not own the rights to Marvel or DBZ, this is a non-profit story that I only gain your praise or criticism.

* * *

In Goku's home dimension...

"Gohan! that's how many Dragonballs?"A small boy with a bowel cut hairdo looked up at a large green man with purple blotches on his shoulders and elbows smile at him, "we have six now Piccolo, we need one more." Piccolo muttered he knew that and he dropped to the ground and closed his eyes. _"Where could the last one be...Bulma is fixing the radar so we can't use it..._"

Out of the corner of Piccolo's keen vision, he spotted a gleam in a rocky ledge around six miles away, the Namekin was already on his way as soon as the data processed on what it could have possibly been. Three miles closer within a few moments Piccolo started to pick up speed when he noticed the gleam was moving. "What?" He reached the shine within a few more moments and found it not to be a dragonball.

The shine came from a over-waxed head. That head belonged to Krillin.

Piccolo folded his arms and clenched his teeth, "Why am I not surprised..." Without another word Piccolo jetted back to Gohan, Krillin only got out two words before he was out of range for Piccolo to hear anything he could understand.

"Hey, Piccolo!"

Krillin had the Radar in his hand and the last Dragonball in the other...

* * *

Back in the Marvel Universe...

Blast debris littered a large amount of the area Goku had chosen to rest from his escape and destruction of the gigantic robot that had perused him. "That was different...I do miss Gohan..."

Goku looked down with a sad face and closed his eyes. _"Focus...focus...King Kai...can you hear me? It's me, Goku..." _

Nothing.

Goku could not get anything from his former master. "What am I going to do now?" A lake was nearby that Goku had taken notice to a while back when he first came into the area. "Maybe I can get some food..." Goku stripped down and leaped into the water, a few minutes passed by and Goku frowned, all the fish in the lake were tiny compared to his home.

Goku gathered four of the largest fish he could find and started a fire under a large tree. Goku cooked them to near perfection and feasted on them rather quickly within thirty seconds two of the fish were consumed in full, only the bones remained. Goku savored the last two fish as he tried to think of what he could do to get back home, or at least find that Xavier fella...

* * *

Krillin searched high and low for Gohan and Piccolo, but they were to quick for him as he tried to follow them around. After a day he gave up and traveled back to Capsule Corp. Low and behold Gohan and Piccolo had gathered there as well as Tien, Yamcha and Kami. "Heeeeeyyy!"Krillin landed slightly harder then he wished to, a very low shock wave blasted out the windows of Capsule Corp and Krillin hurt his foot. "yayayayouch!"

Piccolo slowly walked to Krillin and took the Dragonball away from him and tossed it with the last six. The dragonballs glowed with a mystic energy in rhythm.

Bulma stepped forward to release Shenron, but Gohan beat her to it.

"SHENRON! WE CALL ON YOU TO GRANT OUR WISH! COME FORWARD AND MAKE OUR WISH COME TRUE!"

All was silent until a storm brewed rather unnaturally and quickly. Lightning shot out every other second, the sky became dark while the horizon was still as bright as the day was before this happened. Light formed around the Dragonballs and then the light shot out and took for of Shenron.

"GRRR...i SHALL GRANT YOU ONE WISH, SAY YOUR DESIRE SO I MAY GO!"

"Shenron!"

"YES BOY, SPEAK!"

"My Father Goku, the one that fought on Planet Namek against Frieza, we wish for him to return to life!"

"IT SHALL BE DONE..."

Shenron's eyes glowed a powerful red and the group cheered and Gohan jumped around in joy.

"WAIT...THIS WISH CANNONT BE GRANTED...THE GOKU YOU SPEAK OF IS STILL ALIVE...BUT...HE RESIDES IN A UNIVERSE BEYOND THIS ONE..."

"What! What can you do shenron?"

"NOTHING."

Bulma stepped forward now, "Dragon! can you open a portal to this universe that Goku resides?"

Shenron was silent for a great while and then spoke. "I...WILL TRY."

* * *

The air was cool on Goku's face, his mouth was wide open and he was snoring loudly, some of the wildlife was scared off from his snoring. After two hours of sleeping Goku woke up and stretched out. "Good nap." The Saiyan began to warm up and stretch, his arms, legs, neck and back were being stretched out. "Save for some bad people this place isn't to bad...wait..."

A sound Goku was not used to but had grown to listen for was approaching him the hissing of a jet engine. "Round two?" The roar of the engine grew closer and louder but stopped short of Goku's area and he looked around. The people that had him captive were strong...well one of them were but he could not sense any energy from them so he had to rely on his eyes once more sense his childhood.

The sound of a large bomb falling from the sky was headed but it was not a bomb, is was something more destructive. The Juggernaut almost landed on top of Goku and crushed him but the Saiyan was too quick for that to happen.

"You ready for round two boy!"

Goku was about to attack but the Juggernaut had a man in his arms that struck a familiar cord in Goku. The man struggled and try as he might, he was not getting away from the Juggernaut. "Help me Goku!" The man now was remembered by Goku, it was That Bruce Banner guy. "Run Goku!" Cain pulled a needle from his pocket, making Goku cringe. "Ah! Needle!" The Needle was a shot of adrenaline and was stuck right into Banner's jugular vain right under his jawbone. The Juggernaut held him fast till he felt it begin to work. Goku looked angry, his teeth barred and his frustration showed in angry grunts. "What did you do to him!"

Goku leaped forward and threw a front kick into the Juggernaut's direction, but a large bolt of lighting flew from the sky and hit bot Goku's leg and the Juggernaut's face, knocking both of them away...


	11. Round 2 part 2

I do not own the rights to Marvel or DBZ, this is a non-profit story that I only gain your praise or criticism.

* * *

The Thunderbolt had burned away a small part of Goku's pant legs, his head was stuck in the ground and his arms and legs were pushing himself to get unstuck. Cain looked up from off his back to see the Norse God, Thor. "Where art thou Bruce Banner?" Bruce was laying on his back several feet away from Cain and Goku, he was shaking from the abnormal amount of adrenaline in his body from the shot Cain had given him. Goku was still removing his head when the Juggernaut's hands grabbed his feet and pulled him out and slammed him into the ground.

Thor landed next to Banner and set Mjöllnir in his belt loop, "Banner, art thou injured?" He did not say anything, he was shaking as if in shock but his hand flew up and grabbed Thor's shoulder and his grip was growing stronger and stronger by the seconds. His eyes flashed green and his body became huge. His skin became green and his hair also became equally green. "No! Not the Hulk!" The Hulk grabbed both shoulders of Thor and thrusted his forehead into Thor's and knocked the God to the ground and roared.

The loud bellow caught Cain's attention and let Goku's leg slip out, making the first mistake. "ARGH!" Goku flipped around and dashed across the ground, his elbow at a point, nearly penetrated Cain's chest as Goku drove it into it. "Ah...ah...a..." Cain slowly brought his hands to his chest and held in and also slowly dropped to his knees. "What...are...you...?" His anger kept his teeth clenched but he turned to seeing the familiar green giant from before, who was wailing on someone he had not seen before. Some blood caught Goku's eye as the green fist covered in the crimson color raised in the air and the familiar sound of the Hulk's bellow was seeped across the air into Goku's ears.

The Hulk's hand raised above his head going to land another crushing blow, but Goku was not going to have it anymore. "HEY! GREEN GUY!" The green eyes found goku in their sights and the Hulk bellowed again at Goku in a primal challenge. "HULK SMASH!" His body was rippled in pure muscle, much more toned and bigger then Goku remembered from their last battle. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The red flame or Goku's aura flared up, shaking the ground and kicking up dust Goku leaped into the air.

The hulk met him in the sky, both fists made contact with the others jaw sending a shock wave coursing through the air to the ground below damaging all in it's path. The air first shook the ground then the pressure cracked the fragile earth and crushed it in deforming fashion. The shock of such a powerful blow crossed away from the Hulk's mind and he caught a kick from Goku in his large hands and pulled him closer for another blow to the body that knocked the wind from the Saiyan warrior. Free falling, the green giant landed with his prized, throwing another blow into his gut and driving his back into the floor and making a small crater. Grasping Goku by both ankles and throwing him up in the air, flipping around.

Goku found his balance and used his energy to almost instantly stop himself in the air, the ground was above him and the sky was blow him, being upside down. "RAAAAAAAAA!" Goku's left knee struck against the backhand of a leaping Hulk and both attacks were of equal strength canceling each other out. Pain now entered Goku's body, he was going at a higher level Kaio Ken then he could really stand at this pace of battle against such a strong opponent.

Against Friza Goku could go Kaio Ken times 20, but now Goku was pushing 25 and over, his energy was deleping fast. His mind was to clouded with the battle to try his hand at transforming into his Super Saiyan counterpart and he was to busy to as well. "HULK CRUSH LITTLE MAN!" Goku was held fast in both hands of the Hulk and was beginning to become crushed in the might of the Hulk. "KAIO KEN! TIMES 30!" A surge of power flared from Goku and he forced his way from the Hulk's death grip.

The Norse God rose to his feet and wiped his face of the blood and he took a deep breath trying not to go beserk, he knew Banner was forced into Savage Hulk and his blood was not spilt on purpose. "Who arnt thou that can battle the Hulk on such equal grounds so easily...?" Goku powered up violently and popped the Hulk's ears, forcing the behemoth to hold his head in a forced pain. "GRWA!" The Saiyan's fist rapidly shot into the Hulk's gut at superhuman speed, much faster then the fastest mutant in this world.

Goku fired energy into every blow he produced against the Hulk, and finally landed a energy ball against his head knocking him into the horizon for the second time. The blow shook the valley again, but far more violent and then all became Silent. Goku used much of his last bit of energy in that last furry and the Kaio Ken had taken it's tole on his body once again. "ah...haha...hehe..." Goku's free fall was cut short when a pair of metallic handss gripped his torn shirt and a robotic voice address Goku. "Whats your name?"

Goku lowly laughted a bit and he was shook and he awnsered, "ah...ah, Goku..."

The red and golden 'robots' face shifted and opend reveling a human face and voice. "What happened here?"

"The Hulk, Stark, The Hulk came forth from Doctor Banner."

Tony looked down at Goku and then back at Thor, "So you save this man from that monster?"

"No, this fine warrior defeated the Hulk in single combat."

Stark handed Goku to Thor, who placed him over his shoulder like a sack of potato's. "Take him back to HQ."

Thor nodded and flew off, leaving Tony to servy the battle field...


	12. Goku's tests

**Note to reader** : I have been inactive due to personal and financial reasons but I am back!

* * *

His head throbbed, pain racked his body; nothing was straight for Goku. Some voices caught his attention but that would not keep him from slipping back out of consciousness. The large man that carried him, he remembered his voice and heard it, "Thou art strong to defeat the Hulk in the manner thy have done." Goku tried to give a smile, he had no energy to smile not even a weak one. Thor could sense Goku was at his weakest even if he could not sense energy, the signs were all across Goku's body. "Fear not, Dr. Richards will heal thy body..." Goku understood Thor, seeming asleep, he was aware of the big man's words.

_"Thank you..."_

Not moving his face, Thor knew Goku was grateful, and he nodded ever so slightly to the wounded warrior. Goku faded out completely again afterwards only coming too when he was laying flat on his back on a table. With enough strength he forced on eye lid open, a man stood over him in a blue suit. His hair was mostly black with two white/greyish patches of hair on the sides of his head. "Uhh..."

Reed Richards looked down looking Goku over. A rocky voice came from the other end of the room, "Whats wrong Reed?" The scientist looked up at his best friend commonly known as the Thing. _"_Whats wrong with the alien now?" Reed shook his head then looked back at Goku. "I though I heard him moan...wait, his eyes are opening!" Goku did his best to open the other eye with great effort, taking a few seconds to steady it. "My...my name..." Goku coughed, "My name...is Goku...whats yours?" Richards smiled at Goku, "My name is Reed Richards, this here is my friend Ben Grimm, but you can call him the Thing." Ben grummbed against what Reed said. "Or just call him Ben." Goku was reaching for his belt when Richards noticed his action. "Ben grab him." Goku's hand was held fast, "Uhh!"

"What you in the rush to get buddy?"

"...bean."

"What? a bean?"

"Senzu...bean..."

* * *

Back on Goku's Earth, the Eternal Dragon has yet to make a decision or incline on what he could possibly do in this instance. Shenron had never been asked to open a doorway to another dimension, something Kami could do but it could not exceed it's creators power. Gohan was pacing back and forth, Krillin was hovering in the air eye level with the dragon; Bulma was sitting on the ground poking a rock and Vegeta stood firm staring at Shenron. "Errrr! Dragon! can you open a portal or not!"

Still silent, Gohan stopped pacing, feeling out the energies of Vegeta. He was going to launch a energy blast towards the dragon with his anger level as it was if no one stepped up. "Curse this dragon, has he no sense of time? grwa!"

The tiny voice of Gohan bellowed out to Shenron's ears, "Dragon! Can you fulfill this wish or not!"

He tilted his head and groaned, "I...It...shall be granted!"

* * *

"Uhhh, Senzu...bean...give me it..."

Orange rocky hands felt around the belt of Goku until a small green bean fell from his belt. Reed picked it up and quickly examined it, "Nothing special seems to appear wrong with this bean." Goku motioned it towards his now open mouth. "Bean..." he chewed on it and soon he was back to near full power. "Uhh...thank you, where am I?" Reed looked at him with shock and awe, Ben looked the same, ut as much as his stoney face would allow it. "How did that...?"

Goku smiled and sat up with no problem and floated up into the air and then set back down, his body clean from scratches and bruises. "Thank you for helping me with that Senzu bean, it would have taken me all day to get to it, hehe!" Richards shook his head quickly untangling the cob webs and answered Goku's original question, ""You are in the baxter building, Thor told us what had happened...is it true, can you nearly effortlessly defeat the Hulk?"

Goku seemed to pay no attention but answered best he could.

"You mean that big green guy that yelled a lot? yea He is very strong...I actually had a bit of trouble with him, but he needs to channel that anger into his energy level, he dosn't know how to use his energy or to fly...that was lucky for me hehe, if he knew how to use it I might not be alive."

Reed was pondering as Ben conversed with Goku.

"Energy, you mean like nuclear and solar right?"

Goku tilted his head and looked up at various things on the ceiling, "No, not those kinds of energy, spiritual energy...like this." His hand was clenched and then opened;in his hand energy pulsated then flowed from his hand forming a ball. Soon enough and slowly the ball of blue energy floated in his hand; it flickered in and out till it was slowly gone. "This energy is what gives me and everything that is alive life and power..."

"Reed, sounds like he is similar to Dan Rand don't it?"

Richards took in a deep breath but paused then spoke, "Yes, similar but he has more control over it...and obviously has more energy to put out." Before Goku could respond a fire ball flew down the main hall towards Goku, hitting him in the back of the head. The ball enveloped Goku's hair but he was gone. "What?"He was up in the air with his back against the ceiling having done a after image."Johnny!" The Human Torch ran into the room looking around with a smile on his face. "What? did I scare Mr. bed-head away?"

Johnny started to laugh but stopped, he felt a tap to his back and turned to see Goku there with a smile. "That is a nice technique you got there I was almost his by it. I'm Goku nice to meet you." Johnny had to process that Goku made it behind him without noticing or seeing any kind of movement. "Whoa, how did you get behind me? and where did you go? what do you mean it ALMOST hit you?"

Reed motioned for Goku and Johnny to follow him, "I think we should do some tests..."

* * *

Gohan and Krillin celebrated for a quick moment as the Dragon's eyes lit red as the wish as being granted. "I can open the portal to this other dimension, but it will not be open forever...farewell" Having granted the wish Shenron departed in a flash of light taking the dragonballs, now stone for a year and scattering them over the globe. "Bulma! Where are you? We got the wish granted!" Krillin looked around not seeing Bulma, as he shouted Vegeta stood in front of the now forming portal made of purple light. "Kakarot...I'm coming for you..."

Gohan stood fast waiting for follow Vegeta, to find his dad."

* * *

The test on Goku had begun some were strange to Goku, others he could understand. "What are we doing this for again?" Goku asked, fitting his hand into the Thing's hand both their elbows on a sheet of metal. "You are going to arm wrestle Ben, he's been complaining-"

"Watch it reed!"

"umm, he asked if he could test your strength."

"What...am I suppose to do?"

Ben chuckled, "Make the back of my hand touch the table by forcing it to the table with the arm your using."

After a few moments a light bulb came on in Goku's mind and his facial expression showed it. "oooh! I get it now...alright sounds like fun lets do it." Ben looked at Reed then back at the Saiyan. "On the count of three. one...two...three!" The table was made of Adamantium or else it would have shattered into many, many pieces from the struggle between Goku and the Thing. "Grrr! come on!...GRRRR!"

Goku had a small bit of trouble himself, moving his wrist in a little he pulled Ben's hand down a little then a little more. "GRRR, thats it, no more holding back!" Grimm planted his feet gripped the table with his free hand and grinned his teeth. "GRAWW!"Goku's arm was forced down now with his hand near the table. "Uh! no holding back now huh? alright! YAAA!"

Goku's hand slightly crunched Grimm's hand and he exploded forward and slammed Grimm's hand down with little effort. Grim held his own hand, "Ouch...oww, I think you broke something...uhh..."

"Ok Goku, I've calculated you are much stronger then Ben, now if you'll come over here..."

A loud boom and then crash noise forced Reed to cover his ears. Iron man crashed through the main window like a bat out of hell. "You!" Stark grabbed Goku by his shirt "You had contact with Charles Xavier am I right?" Goku nodded, "Yea, he was really nice to me." "Tony, whats the matter?" His face mask opening, "I though I'd let our 'friend' here know that another portal, by Charles' account, has opened outside the city." Letting Goku go he approached Richards, "If there are friends of his and they are like him..."

"What are you talking about?"

Ironman shot a look at Goku, "The military has masked a camp around the portal...General Ross has issued a quarantine of the site."

"How do you know its the same like Goku's portal?"

"Hmp. so that is his name...I spoke to Xavier and by his account this portal is similar to...Goku's one."

Well we can get transportation, Goku will- what are you doing?"

Goku had his index and middle finger on his forehead, "Ross you mean that guy that attacked me and that man called the Hulk...I can feel his energy...just barley...yes there!" He used Instant Transmission and was out of the building quicker then ever seen by the small group.

His new surroundings replaced the old ones, Ironman spoke the truth there was a military camp around the portal, and Goku knew that someone had come through the portal, Gohan and the others. Ross had suffered plenty loss in the very brief struggle, but Gohan and Krillin were not as strong as Goku was and Vegeta had retreated. Gohan was bound with a large Adamantim claw as was Krillin. "Oh no..." Goku looked to the sky, it was a full moon and Gohan's tail was in plain view. "Gohand! Don;t look up!"

**Again i am sorry for my absence, I am back now. I hope this was worth the wait and reach your expectations.**


End file.
